<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Обещание // Promise by N_Alay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467155">Обещание // Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Alay/pseuds/N_Alay'>N_Alay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deviates From Canon, Happy Ending, Injury, M/M, Promises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Alay/pseuds/N_Alay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не умрёт в этом лесу. Нет, он не имеет права умирать, не сейчас, когда он обещал Саю свидание!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sai/Yamato | Tenzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Обещание // Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вдох. Тяжёлый всплеск боли в груди. Выдох.</p><p>Вдох. Всплеск боли. Выдох.</p><p>Вдох.</p><p>Выдох.</p><p>Ямато открывает глаза.</p><p>В десяти сантиметрах от его лица угрожающе покачивается обломок обугленного дерева; одно неловкое движение — и его острый конец окажется глубоко в глазнице. Ямато делает медленный вдох, и боль снова охватывает его тело.</p><p>Судя по ощущениям — сломаны два ребра слева, одиннадцатое и двенадцатое. Ничего страшного. Лёгкие <i>пока что</i> не пробьёт, а значит, какое-то время можно не волноваться.</p><p>Ямато облизывает пересохшие губы, шевелит рукой, ощупывая твёрдую землю под ним, и старается не думать, <i>сколько</i> времени у него осталось.</p><p>Сейчас главное — выбраться отсюда и найти дорогу к своей команде. Бывший АНБУ кривится от боли, когда при новом движении снова вспыхивают огнём переломанные кости, но усилием воли он блокирует боль, стискивает зубы до ломоты в челюсти и медленно поднимается, стараясь не напороться на сгоревшие ветви, окружающие его.</p><p>Теперь, постепенно приходя в сознание, он начинает вспоминать: его поймали в собственную древесную технику, он помнил крик Сакуры, яростный рев Наруто, попытки Какаши-сэмпая пробиться сквозь плотный щит мокутона со своим Райкири. Кажется, даже Сай пытался проломить древесную стену своим танто, а потом… Что было потом, Ямато не помнил. Только пустота и темнота.</p><p>Наруто… Ксо, только бы в нем снова не пробудился кьюби! Ямато надеется, что его смерть на глазах юного джинчуурики не станет таким же сильным потрясением, как предательство этого Учихи, а потому девятихвостый демон не прорвется сквозь сознание парня наружу.</p><p>Он начинает уставать. Обломки мокутона стаскиваются с него легко, будто песочное печенье, крошатся углем прямо в руках, но с каждым новым движением все сильнее начинают болеть сломанные ребра. Из груди вырываются тяжёлые хрипы, в голове вспыхивают фейерверки, но Ямато и не думает сдаваться. Что для него сломанные кости? Ерунда, в АНБУ он и не с таким сталкивался. Ему нужно вернуться домой.</p><p>С огромным усилием отталкивая особо тяжёлый кусок дерева, Ямато с тихим шипением приподнимается на локтях, садится, осматривая окружавшую его местность. Всё вокруг разрушено до основания, на редких деревьях до сих пор слабо горит едва заметный огонёк, скала в десяти метрах от него осыпалась мелким крошевом. Сакура, не иначе. Миссия из ранга В слишком внезапно перешла в ранг S, и остается надеяться, что ниндзя Киригакуре не ушли от рук команды Какаши.</p><p>Выждав пару секунд, Ямато медленно переваливается на колени, рукой тут же вляпывается во что-то омерзительно склизкое и холодное. Поднимая вымазанные пальцы к глазам, он не сдерживает слабой усмешки: чернила. Те редкие островки земли, не выжженые техникой Какаши-сэмпая, не разрушенные Разенганом юного джинчуурики и не заваленные мокутоном самого Ямато, залиты мерцающими чёрными кляксами. Тайчо даже думать не хочет, сколько же чакры потратил на свое ниндзюцу Сай, раз все вокруг превратилось в обрывчатое чернильное море.</p><p><i>Сай…</i> Бесстрастное лицо художника всплывает в памяти резким кадром, и именно это дает раненому шиноби сил, чтобы одним рывком, превозмогая адскую боль, подняться на ноги. Ямато стонет сквозь зубы, шатается, но остаётся на ногах, нетвердым шагом двинувшись прочь с поля боя. Он должен вернуться. Он должен вернуться хотя бы <i>ради Сая</i>, он обещал ему, что не умрёт, и был намерен во что бы то ни стало сдержать свое обещание.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>— Я читал в книгах, — голос Сая все такой же спокойный и ровный, ни одной эмоции, ничего, что могло бы выдать его мысли. Но Ямато уже привык, поэтому только склоняет голову набок, внимательно слушая, — что люди устраивают пикники вдвоём, когда чувствуют романтическое и сексуальное влечение друг к другу.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ямато держится изо всех сил, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос, только коротко улыбается, накрывая плечо Сая своей рукой. Сай внимательно смотрит на его ладонь, но лицо у него все ещё непроницаемое, лишь на короткое мгновение брови смыкаются на переносице.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Друзья тоже могут отдыхать после миссий вдвоём, — объясняет Ямато, и Сай медленно переводит взгляд с его руки ему в глаза. Теперь на лице нин-художника появляется первая эмоция — непонимание. — Но если ты хочешь, мы можем позвать и остальных. Наруто не упустит свой шанс объесться на природе.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Сай отводит глаза, хмурится задумчиво, а затем качает головой.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Нет. Лучше только ты и я, — наконец отвечает он, и Ямато согласно кивает, убирая руку с его плеча. — Я… Я думаю…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Что? — мягко спрашивает Ямато, когда Сай замолкает, не договаривая предложение, но тот качает головой во второй раз.</i>
</p><p><i>— Ничего. Ничего, тайчо</i>.</p><p>
  <i>Он старается улыбнуться, в привычной манере чуть прикрывая глаза, но его улыбка все равно выглядит ненастоящей, фальшивой. Однако даже от этой улыбки в груди у Ямато приятно теплеет, и он не отказывает себе в желании протянуть ладонь и потрепать Сая по чёрным волосам.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Воспоминание проносится в его голове за считанные миллисекунды: в тот день они так и не встретились в парке, как того и хотели. Цунаде-доно тем же вечером отправила команду 7 на новую миссию в Страну Воды, которая закончилась нападением нукенинов из Кири. Ямато даже не знал, смогли ли они завершить задание, или же его товарищи по команде уже были мертвы.</p><p>Нет, нет, нет, этого не может быть априори! Какаши-сэмпай не зря носит звание сильнейшего ниндзя Страны Огня, да и Сакура, ученица самой Хокаге, сильная и смелая куноичи. Наруто хоть и кажется полным балбесом, но он готов защищать родную Коноху до крови. Сай… Ямато закрывает глаза, невольно задерживая дыхание. Одна только мысль о бывшем бойце Корня АНБУ вызывает в груди тупое и жалящее беспокойство.</p><p>Пошатываясь на каждом шаге, он хватается за дерево, повисает на его жёстком стволе, глухо дыша. Он слишком устал, силы с каждой секундой покидали его, точно песок из разбитых часов. Запас чакры был на пределе. Сознание плыло от боли, и даже вбитые в подкорку тренировки в АНБУ не помогали заглушить раздирающий ребра огонь.</p><p>Он не умрёт в этом лесу. Нет, он не имеет права умирать, не сейчас, когда он обещал Саю свидание!</p><p><i>Свидание</i>. Ямато резко распахивает глаза, впивается ногтями в грубую кору дерева, отчего тут же отдаёт пульсирующей болью в пальцы, и выпрямляется. Одно короткое слово, которое он не позволял себе произносить даже в своих мыслях, сейчас подстегивало его идти, волочить непослушное израненное тело дальше по дороге в лес, в сторону родной деревни. Подсчитывая каждый шаг, Ямато упрямо движется вперёд.</p><p>Шаг, два. Какаши-сэмпай не станет рисковать командой, он вернёт их в Коноху.</p><p>Три, четыре. У Сакуры не только доброе сердце, но и холодный расчетливый ум, она не допустит травм и угроз для жизни.</p><p>Пять, шесть. Наруто обладает взрывным характером, однако он готов защищать своих друзей до последнего, и Ямато надеется, что это пламенное чувство заставит сына Жёлтой Молнии не рисковать Сакурой и Саем из-за него.</p><p>Семь, восемь. Сай… Он бывший АНБУ, Ямато своими глазами видел книгу с именами всех шиноби, когда-то убитых Саем. Он не станет рисковать исходом миссии.</p><p>Ему нужно идти вперёд. Ямато приваливается спиной к дереву, пытается дышать не так глубоко, чтобы сломанные ребра не ныли. Регенерация, присущая клеткам Первого Хокаге, а значит, и ему, медленно затягивала раны на его теле, однако слепящая боль от этого меньше не становилась: вероятнее всего, даже уникальные способности Хаширамы не могли справиться со всеми его повреждениями.</p><p>Шаг, другой. Слабость и боль никуда не исчезали, даже усиливались с каждым движением, но Ямато старался не сосредотачивать на этом своего внимания, силой воли удерживая сознание на плаву. Нет, о своих ранах он будет выть позже, когда окажется у иръенинов Конохи, а сейчас у него нет на это времени. Ему нужно добраться до своей команды. <i>Ему нужно добраться до Сая.</i></p><p>Ямато и сам не знал, как долго он петлял в лесу, пытаясь дойти до Конохи: иногда он брел по земле, хватаясь за деревья и ежесекундно прислушиваясь, не было ли за ним хвоста; иногда, по крупицам собирая остатки чакры, он передвигался по нижним стволам деревьев, дважды чуть не полетев вниз от очередной вспыхнувшей под рёбрами раскаленной иглы.</p><p>Сколько ему ещё осталось? Он помнил, что ниндзя Тумана напали на их команду у самой границы Страны Огня, а значит, до Конохи оставалось совсем ничего, нужно вытерпеть ещё миль десять. Ямато хрипло дышит сквозь сжатые зубы, рваным прыжком срывается на следующую ветку, и в момент, когда нога касается твёрдой глади дерева, в голове тревожно звенит колокольчик. Слева! Он выхватывает из поясной сумки кунай, краем глаза замечает смазанную тень и вкладывает в бросок последние силы.</p><p>В следующую секунду нога предательски соскальзывает с мокрой после дождя ветки, и Ямато не успевает скоординировать свое падение: встреча с холодной землёй выбивает воздух из груди, обломки рёбер впиваются во внутренности, а следом наступает темнота. Теряя сознание, он надеется, что брошенный кунай достиг своей цели.</p><p>И ещё — что Сай останется все таким же холодным и не будет горевать о его смерти.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Вдох. Слабая боль. Жар костра у левой щеки. Выдох.<p>Вдох. Боль. Жар. Выдох.</p><p>Вдох. Ямато открывает глаза, слабо царапает сухую и прогретую землю, чувствуя, как песок забивается под ногти, но затем его руку перехватывают, осторожно сжимая.</p><p>— Ямато-тайчо! Наконец-то вы пришли в себя! Ксо, мы так переживали, боялись, что не найдём вас, даттебайо!</p><p>— Наруто, перестань кричать, ты перепугал всех зверей в округе! От твоего голоса сэнсей скорее предпочтет умереть, чем возвращаться в сознание!</p><p>— Сакура-чан, хватит уже меня…</p><p>— Так, вы двое, умолкните! Эй, кохай, как ты себя чувствуешь?</p><p>Ямато медленно открывает глаза, и перед его плывущим взглядом, закрывая собой яркий костёр, появляется командир седьмой команды.</p><p>— Какаши-сэмпай, — шепчет Ямато одними губами, пытается подняться, но на грудь ему настойчиво ложится бледная, почти белая ладонь. Он вскидывает взгляд вверх и замирает, понимая, что все это время его голова покоилась на коленях у Сая.</p><p>Нин-художник улыбается дрожащими губами, а Ямато с волнением понимает, что на этот раз его улыбка настоящая. В груди снова ноет не то от этой слабой улыбки, не то от недавних ран, и Ямато закрывает глаза, пытаясь расслабиться.</p><p>— Какаши-сэмпай…. Как вы меня нашли?</p><p>— Мы едва отбились, чудом сохранили свиток с посланием дайме. Наруто был ранен, поэтому я дал приказ отступать, хотя не всем мой приказ пришёлся по душе.</p><p>Ямато чувствует, как напрягается рука Сая, до сих пор покоившаяся на его груди, но парень даже не моргает.</p><p>— Оторвавшись от погони, я оставил команду в лагере, а сам решил вернуться… вернуться за твоим телом, — с трудом продолжает Какаши, и Ямато хмурится.</p><p>— Зачем так рисковать, сэмпай? — произносит он, пытаясь разглядеть хоть какие-то эмоции на лице Копирующего, но тёмная маска не дает никакого простора для размышления. — Миссия команды — доставить свиток в Коноху.</p><p>Рука Сая на его груди сжимается сильнее, и Ямато едва слышно стонет сквозь зубы. Сай тут же отдергивает ладонь.</p><p>— Простите, тайчо, — тихо говорит он, отводя глаза. Какаши тихо хмыкает.</p><p>— Я не раз говорил тебе об этом, кохай. В мире шиноби те, кто не следует приказам и нарушает правила — отбросы. Но те, кто бросает своих друзей — хуже отбросов.</p><p>Ямато слабо усмехается, слыша слова Учихи Обито, которые так часто повторял его капитан.</p><p>— А ещё — разъяренный лев, хоть и состоящий из чернил, умеет неплохо убеждать, — добавляет откуда-то сбоку Наруто, и Ямато чувствует, как по щекам расползается мягкое тепло. Что-то ему подсказывает, что дело вовсе не в близости разведенного костра, всполохи которого кидают тени на бледное лицо Сая.</p><p>— Сакура залечила переломы и остановила внутреннее кровотечение, но тебе все равно нужна помощь иръенинов. К утру мы уже будем в Конохе, дождись.</p><p>Какаши, осторожно хлопает Ямато по плечу и поднимается на ноги, напоследок кидая взгляд на Сая. Под рукавом джоунинской формы Ямато замечает длинные полосы, едва-едва залеченные медицинской чакрой. Слишком похожие на удар гигантской львиной лапы.</p><p>— Что ж, на ночь остаёмся здесь. Дежурим посменно, я буду первым, Наруто — заступаешь после меня, — Какаши обводит взглядом свою группу, останавливает взгляд на Сае и лежащем на его коленях Ямато, — Сакура, ты слишком много чакры потратила на наше лечение, так что отдыхай и набирайся сил. Сай, ты дежуришь после Наруто. Ничего страшного не произойдёт, если на пару часов голова Ямато-тайчо переместится с твоих коленей на спальный мешок.</p><p>Наруто еле слышно хихикает, и Сакура с непроницаемым лицом бьёт его кулаком в плечо, отчего он тут же падает на землю с задушенным мявом.</p><p>— Так ты заставил Какаши-сана вернуться? — тихо спрашивает Ямато, когда Наруто и Сакура уже устроились на ночлег, а худая фигура Какаши скрылась среди деревьев. Сай кивает. — Почему? Это нарушало выполнение миссии.</p><p>Сай не улыбается, когда неуверенно ведёт ладонью по его щеке. Ямато только сейчас замечает, что его шлем-хаппури лежит в стороне.</p><p>— Я видел, с какой силой нанёс удар тот ниндзя, — шепчет Сай, не отводя своего взгляда. Он смотрит слишком прямо, слишком открыто, и от этого по коже бегут мурашки. — И я понимал, что вы не сможете после него остаться в живых, поэтому считал, что Какаши-сэнсей отдал правильный приказ об отступлении, хотя что-то внутри меня сопротивлялось этому. Странное чувство… Мы едва смогли отразить атаку, Наруто-кун был серьёзно ранен, и я знал, что нам нужно как можно скорее доставить послание к Хокаге-сама, но…</p><p>Сай замолкает, его ладонь замирает на щеке Ямато.</p><p>— Но ведь… Когда теряешь человека, к которому испытываешь романтическое влечение, тебе хочется знать, что ты можешь прийти к нему на могилу, чтобы облегчить свою боль от потери, — Сай отводит глаза куда-то влево, убирает руку прочь, и Ямато разочарованно вздыхает, когда приятное тепло от его ладони исчезает. — Я понимал, что нарушил установленные правила, когда решил натравить своих зверей на Какаши-сэнсея, но… но я не хотел оставлять вас там, тайчо.</p><p>Сай снова смотрит ему в глаза, и когда Ямато мягко перехватывает его ладони в своих, он едва заметно вздрагивает и медленно, с видимой неуверенностью, наклоняется, касается губ Ямато своими и сразу же отстраняется.</p><p>Ямато впервые замечает на белом лице Сая розовый след румянца.</p><p>— Я обещал тебе пикник в парке, — одними губами произносит Ямато. Ему хочется подняться, выпрямиться, поцеловать Сая уже по-настоящему, но слабость в теле не даёт ему этого сделать. — И только эта мысль давала мне силы двигаться дальше.</p><p>Сай не отвечает ему. Робко протянув руку, он скомканно запускает пальцы в его волосы и пытается улыбнуться.</p><p>— Тогда… Я буду ждать, когда вы исполните свое обещание.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>